1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image playback apparatus, an image recording apparatus, an image playback method, and an image recording method that allow playback and recording of content including still images and movies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent digital imaging devices have a function of a digital still camera and a function of a digital video camera, and are designed to enable users to easily shoot both still images and movies. Various slideshow functions have been proposed as methods for editing and playing back such content including both still images and movies. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-201170 discloses a recording apparatus having a slideshow function.